Will You Be Mine?
by shmozie
Summary: There's been a lot of coincidences happening lately that it's hard to believe...  New feelings are developing around the Ham Hams as well as the humans.  Who will be with who?  Who will be the first to confess? Rated for safety reasons...
1. Damn Alarm Clock

DISCLAIMER: I don't really have to do this since you all know I don't own Hamtaro... But I feel that I must do it anyway. So, here I go... "I don't own Hamtaro. I am just a fan of the show and just decided to make my own fan fiction story. I do however own the characters that are not introduced in the show. If i tell you who they are now, I'll spoil it for you. So when I introduce a new character, I'll tell you at the end of the chapters..."

**'''''Chapter 1'''''**

As her alarm clock buzzed, she couldn't help but press the snooze button. I mean, who doesn't? It was a Monday morning, and Laura's first day of classes after a five day weekend. "I don't wanna go Mr. Monkey…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Nine minutes passed and the alarm buzzed again. This time, she didn't bother to turn it off nor wake up. As it buzzed on, her little orange and white hamster was forced to be awoken by the annoyance of the early morning call of disaster as well. The sound couldn't be stopped, I mean, what can a little guy like him do about it? It's not like he can just open his cage on his own and… oh wait.

Being as the not so lazy hamster he is, unlike his owner who's going to be late for school… again, he opened his cage with the usual technique of using his nose and climbed up the sheets of Laura's bed. When he got to the top where the source of the torture sat, he had one problem: he had no idea how to turn it off. Don't get me wrong, Hamtaro is a smart hamster, but not when it comes to the inventions of humans.

But being the persistent hamster that he was, he tried to shut it off anyway, unlike a certain idiotic someone he has no choice but to love. So no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the darn thing to shut off. It was also kind of hard to concentrate with something loud and annoying buzzing right into your ears. But with enough effort and patience, Hamtaro was finally able to shut the darn thing off. Then decided to take a break and leaned on the clock. You can pretty much guess what happens here, if not, I'll tell it to all you slow people reading this.

As if the Gods above couldn't find another way to wake the poor pathetic girl up, Hamtaro's fat furry butt was too heavy and managed to push the clock off the edge of the shelf and landed right on Laura's face. Fortunately for her, this managed to wake her up from her dream. "Wah?! The panda took your banana Mr. Monkey!" she yelled. "Ahh! What time is it?!" Hamtaro hid behind some of the toys and watched as his owner panicked and rushed to get ready for her first day back. "Where's my bag?! What should I wear? Gah!!! Why didn't anybody wake me!?!?!!" she cried.

"Because you were dreaming about bananas again…" Hamtaro thought.

When Laura rushed out her door, Hamtaro ran to the window to see that Kana was outside waiting as usual. "What took you so long? We're already late!"

"Sorry," Laura apologized. And off they went to school. Little did they know, something was in Laura's hair…

_'''''back in Laura's room'''''_

"Now that she's gone to humiliate herself with that thing in her hair, I can get to the clubhouse," Hamtaro said with excitement. He jumped off the window sill, ran to the little hole in the wall, ran across the roof, slid down the storm drain and landed on Brandy's back. With a "good-bye" to Brandy, he ran off to the clubhouse. SLAM "Hamha!!!" Hamtaro said with glee as he entered the clubhouse…

"Well, well, well… would you look at you…" said an unfamiliar voice, yet one that was familiar to Hamtaro.

**'''''End Chapter 1'''''**

Well, there's chapter one of a story that doesn't really explain much, unless you want to include the cliffhanger at the end. Hopefully I can actually find out what's in Laura's hair so you can, too. XD I need reviews so I can see if people actually read this… And if anything, you guys can think of suggestions for the mystery object in Laura's hair. If not, I'll probably just delete this story or something. I don't know… It's not even funny…

- shmozie -


	2. New Characters

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hamtaro… But I do own the characters not introduced in the show. I will tell them to you at the end of the chapters so I don't ruin it for all you good people out there…

**'''''Chapter 2'''''**

Hamtaro was in shock as he couldn't believe who was standing before him.

"Oh! Hamtaru!" said Bijou as she came up from behind the new Ham Ham. "I vould like you to meet someone. Vhis is…"

"Heloise?" Hamtaro interrupted.

"Nu…" Bijou said in confusion. "I vas going to say Sunset. Vho is this 'Heloise' you are talking about?"

"Wow…" said Sunset. "I haven't been called that since… I left…" And she just grinned at Hamtaro.

"It is you! It's you, it's you, it's you, it's YOU!!!!" Hamtaro shouted with glee. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug; lifting the orange and white hamster off the ground and making her ponytail swirl around. "It's been so long!"

"Wait," said a confused Boss. "You know this ham girl?"

"Well no duh he knows me," Sunset replied. "I would be so insulted if this fuzz ball actually forgot his little sister."

_'''''Laura's classroom'''''_

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!

SLAM "SORRY WE'RE LATE!"

Everyone in the classroom stared at Laura and Kana as they slammed open the classroom door.

"Late again I see," said Mr. Yoshi. "But I guess I can let it go this time since you did just come back from a long break. Take your seat girls and we'll begin."

Laura and Kana did as they were told with embarrassment as they were late many times before. You can pretty much guess why.

When Laura sat down in front of Travis, she heard him staring to giggle. "It's not that funny," she said in a mad, yet playful way. Since Laura basically only pays attention to her so called "Knight in Shining Armor" behind her, it took her a while to realize that Travis wasn't the only one laughing.

Even Kana failed to realize what was so funny. Then she noticed it, too. "Uhh… Laura…?"

"What?" She looked towards her friend and saw that she was pointing to her head to hint her that there was something in hair. Laura became wide-eyed as she started to feel around her scalp. Sure enough, she found the object of attention glued to the back of her hair. As she picked out the object from her hair, she became even more embarrassed to find that the mystery object was a small baby picture of Laura. It was not just any baby picture though; it was the famous "bare-naked-on-a-rug" baby picture. "No!" she screamed. "Stupid family scrap book nights!"

Full of embarrassment, she got up from her seat and headed for the door screaming with the picture waving around in her hair. BUMP Laura fell back as if she forgot to open the door first. "Ouch…" she mumbled while rubbing her sore bottom. When she opened her eyes, she saw a girl in front of her in the same position she was: on the floor and rubbing her sore bottom. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

"It's ok," apologized the girl. "I guess I should've knocked first, huh?" She got up to lend Laura a hand. Then she too noticed the picture in Laura's hair. "Umm, there's something in your…" and pointed to her head.

Seeing as Laura forgot all about the photo, she grabbed it out of shock and tossed it on the floor. Mr. Yoshi picked it up. "What's so funny?" When he saw what it was a picture of, he then swiftly hid it in the inside pocket of his coat. O.O Nobody noticed since they were all staring at Laura. "Ahem. Ok," he said, "now that that's out of the way, I guess I can introduce our new student. Laura, if you please," and gestured his hand towards her seat. Laura got the hint and went to her seat embarrassed… again. "Class, I would like you to meet Isshin, who is obviously your new classmate."

"Hi-ya!" she said. She had short tan hair with long blue bangs that hung over the sides of her face. Her eyes however were different colors. The left eye was purple, while the right eye was a dark green. Her height was almost the same as Laura's, but just half an inch shorter. "Pleasure to be here," she continued and bowed at the class.

While Mr. Yoshi got Isshin situated, Laura glared at Kana. "Thanks for warning me about that thing in my hair earlier, Kana," she said in a sarcastic and annoyed way. Kana just giggled in a nervous way. She then turned to Travis and gave a big smile. "So, Travis, how was your break?" Though she was hoping for a reply, she got a blank stare instead. The sad part was that it was not at Laura, it was at the new girl. "Travis?"

"Please take a seat," instructed Mr. Yoshi. With that being said, Isshin looked around the classroom and noticed Travis. A grin appeared on her face and an eyebrow raised. She walked over and took the empty seat behind him.

"Hey," she started as soon as she sat down.

"Hey," Travis replied as he took the time to turn around and face her.

"Travis." Mr. Yoshi interrupted. "You can introduce yourself to the new girl after class. As for now, please turn around so we can finally start our session," and turned to the board. "Kids…" he said under his breath.

_'''''outside the clubhouse tunnel'''''_

"Okyoo-okyoo!" cried a little brown and white hamster with a yellow cloth over her.

"Relax, Penelope," assured an older hamster. It was Pashmina! "I'm sure they won't start the fun without us."

"Pashmina Baby!!!" cried a voice from afar. "Wait up, yo!" It was the tiger striped ham boy Stan.

"Oh. Hey, Stan. Are you on your way to the clubhouse, too?" Wondered Pashmina; asking the friggin' obvious. "Say. Would you like to walk with us?"

"Why I'm so glad you asked," said the sly ham boy as he moved closer to her. "Maybe we can even make a few stops on the way. If you know what I mean."

"Hmm… I don't know about that. Penelope wants to get there right away. Are you still sleepy that you need to rest a while?"

"Yeah, that's it. So can you stay with me until I finally gain my strength?"

"Well… I wouldn't want you to be all alone out here…"

"Hey, Stan!" called another voice from afar. "Hey, Pashmina. Penelope."

"Hey, Maxwell," greeted Pashmina.

"This is perfect," said Stan. "Say, Max. Can ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well, Penelope here wants to head out to the clubhouse as soon as possible, but Pashmina doesn't want me staying here by myself while I rest. And since Penelope can't go alone, I was wondering if…"

"Great idea Stan!" interrupted Pashmina. "So can you stay here with Stan, Maxwell?"

"Yeah, how 'bout it Max Man?" asked Stan. Then he thought for a moment. "Wait. What?"

"Sure," agreed Maxwell. "I don't mind hanging out with you, Stan."

"Thanks! Let's go Penelope." She grabbed her hand and they both started to walk into the tunnel.

"Okyoo!" cried Penelope with excitement in her voice.

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" cried Stan with sadness in his voice. But Pashmina and Penelope disappeared into the tunnel. SIGH "What am I doing wrong?" he asked while staring at the ground.

"Well, for starters. If you want to rest, hamsters usually do it while sitting down," explained the skinny brown and white hamster as he sat down on the ground.

He just stared at him for a while but just sighed and sat down next to him while still staring at the ground. "But I'm talking about the ladies. I try so hard, but it seems as if they just don't understand what I'm getting at. What do you think, Maxwell? You have a girlfriend don't you? …Even though it is my sister." He looked up to see Maxwell reading his book and gave him a disappointed look.

Maxwell noticed Stan staring at him, so he closed his book and pondered on the question. "Well, you seem to be pretty confident in yourself, maybe too confident. But maybe it's the fact that you come up too strong."

"Too strong?"

"Yeah, you gotta give girls their space. You can't just force them to like you just like that. If it was forced," he looked to the sky, "then it wouldn't be real." He looked at Stan. "Let me ask you something. What would you do if you actually did have a girlfriend?"

"I would…" Stan didn't know how to respond. With all the rejections he's gotten, it seemed like he would never get a girlfriend at all. "You know, I haven't really thought about that."

"Okay… Why do you like Bijou?"

"Dude, what kind of question is that? She's HOT! That's why."

"See? That's your problem. You base everything on looks. Do you even know what Bijou's favorite color is?"

"Uhh… Purple?"

Maxwell just gave him a blank stare. "Ok, before you judge someone by just their looks alone, you should try looking at their personality."

"Persawha?"

"Personality: the visible aspect of one's character as it impresses others."

Stan just stared at him as if he couldn't be more lost as to what the hell Maxwell talking about. "English please."

"Their character, like how they act towards others or themselves in a certain situation. Take Hamtaro for example. In any given situation, what is he usually doing?"

"Always trying to have fun and helping others?" he guessed.

"Then his personality would be being a kind and helpful hamster. He puts himself before others so that everyone is happy. He may be a little bit slow at certain things, but I guess that's why Bijou likes him."

"But he's not even trying to win Bijou's heart. Why should she like him in the first place?" argued Stan.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain to you. Bijou likes Hamtaro for who he is. He's not forcing her to like him; otherwise it wouldn't be real feelings." Maxwell looked at him and just saw a blank face. SIGH "Ok, look. If you want Bijou or Pashmina or any other girl to notice or like you, don't go rushing in with your flirty sly guy behavior. You know what they say: 'Only fools rush in.' It doesn't seem to be working for you anyway. Just calm yourself down and just have friendly conversation. Be yourself, not a macho-man who thinks they know everything to a girl's heart. You may be surprised by the outcome. Maybe even experience things you never felt before." With that, he got up and headed into the tunnel.

Stan didn't really get what Maxwell was telling him, but he seemed to be taking it in as if he were going to give it try. He got up with excitement. "Okay, thanks for the advice Maxwell. I'll take it into considaton."

"Consideration," Maxwell corrected.

"Considerawha?"

**'''''End Chapter 2'''''**

Well, there's chapter 2. It's longer than chapter 1 so I guess it has more to offer. Anywho, incase you didn't notice, I own Isshy and Sunset. I got the name Isshin from my friend. It's her nickname, but it's not her actual character. I made up the character. As for Sunset, it's just a name I pulled out of nowhere... sort of… sunsets are orange, Hamtaro is orange, she is Hamtaro's sister, therefore she shall be called Sunset. I don't know. It made sense 3 years ago when I thought about it. Now it just seems to be retarded… Oh well… I wanted to name my real hamster that, but my friend gave me a boy since she ran out of girls. And the name Heloise was a name I got from my boyfriend. I asked him to give me a girl's name, and that's what he gave me. So... there you have it.

Anywho, hope you liked the chapter. You can pretty much guess what will happen. But if you really want to be sure, read chapter 3! Hopefully it'll be up soon. But i'm going to need reviews... So... REVIEW!!! kudasai...?

- shmozie -


	3. Shock and Talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hamtaro… But I do own the characters not introduced in the show. I will tell them to you at the end of the chapters so I don't ruin it for all you good people out there…

**'''''Chapter 3'''''**

"So when you take the square root of blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah…" That's what Mr. Yoshi saying. At least that's what it sounded like to Laura.

She couldn't quite concentrate after what happened earlier. She got over the incident with her hair. It was the look on Travis's face when he was looking at the new student that bothered her so much. _Does he actually like her? _She thought. _They seemed to be pretty friendly earlier._

"Ms. Haruna?" called a faded voice.

_No… _She continued thinking. _He doesn't even know her._

"Ms. Haruna…" called the faded voice again in a sing-song.

_But there was that thing that happened earlier, _she continued. _Could she, too, like him already? She _was_ the one that said 'hey' first… _

"LAURA!" called Mr. Yoshi out of impatience. Laura snapped back to reality. "Do you know the answer?"

"Uhh… Banana?"

_'''''inside the tunnel'''''_

During their walk to the clubhouse, Maxwell told Stan the story of how he and Sandy started dating. "And that's how it happened," Maxwell ended.

"So you mean to tell me that because you helped her up when she fell, that's when she fell for you?" asked Stan.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"Did you even have any feelings for her at all before all that happened?"

"Well, she did seem pretty cool when I first met her. She actually quite surprised me when she was the only girl playing soccer. I guess I liked the fact that she was different from the other ham girls."

"Different? You mean weird," Stan added. "I still think you're pretty crazy for going out with my sister. But you know you would make a pretty good brother-in-law."

"Gee, thanks Stan. I…" Maxwell just caught what Stan had just said. "BROTHER-IN-LAW?!?" He then blushed with a deep ruby red at the thought of being Sandy's husband. "Do you really think we'll actually get married?" he said nervously.

"Well, I don't see why not." He stopped in front of the clubhouse door. "You're a good guy, Max. Just don't do anything stupid that will make me need to kill you," he said with a playful voice.

"Kill me…?" Maxwell stood frozen as Stan walked on and entered the clubhouse.

"What's up, everyone?" called Stan as he walked in.

"Hey Stan," called Pashmina. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, ba-" Then he remembered what Maxwell told him and thought he would give it a try. "I mean… Yes, I did. Thank-you." Pashmina smiled at him with closed eyes. He smiled back. It actually felt nice giving a girl a complement without them giving off a weird look.

"Gee Hamtaro, I didn't know you had a sibling," said a surprised Maxwell. Stan turned around and saw Maxwell, Sandy, Hamtaro and Bijou gathered around someone, but he couldn't see who. So he walked over to find out.

"What's going on?" he asked as he made his way through the others. He spotted Sunset and just continued to stare at her as if he was going to jump out of control and do his usual sly-ham attitude.

"Uh-oh," said Sandy, the tiger-striped ham girl. "Here we go again," she added while rolling her eyes. She got her ribbon prepared so she could haul away her twin brother when he tried to flirt with the new girl.

"And who is this?" asked Sunset with an interested voice, while looking back at Stan. Everyone but Maxwell expected Stan to spring into action the way he usually does, but everybody gets surprised at least once in their life.

Stan calmly walked up to Sunset and held out his paw. "Stan," he replied with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you… uh…"

Sunset smiled back and shook his paw. "Sunset."

"Sun… set…" he said in a dazzlingly sort of way. When he tried to pull back his paw, he wondered why he couldn't. When he finally realized it, Sunset was actually the one who wouldn't let go.

"Sta-an…" Sandy seemed to be getting annoyed by this, but was unaware of the actual situation. "Hehe… You can let go of her paw now," she said in a sing-song sort of way while faking a smile.

"I did. But she's… still holding on to mine." Stan was surprised himself. Usually it's him who wouldn't let go. "I think you can let go of my paw now," he said nervously with a playful smile.

"My mind is telling me to," she said in cute soft voice while staring into his eyes, "but my paw seems to have a mind of its own."

Everyone but Hamtaro, Maxwell and Stan fell into crazy Anime shock at Sunset's words. "Now where have I heard that before?" wondered a confused yet calm Hamtaro. "Oh yeah!"

Stan was so surprised that he just stared at her in… well… surprise. "What did you say?" he asked with interest.

Sunset finally snapped out of her fantasy daydream and realized what she had just said. "Uhh… I mean…" She released Stan's paw and pulled back her arm in embarrassment and blushed. "Sorry…"

Stan just stared at her as if he couldn't believe as to what had just happened to him. _Did she just say what I think she said? _he thought. He turned to Maxwell and still had a shocked look on his face. _It actually worked! _

The whole clubhouse was in silence. Hamtaro just looked around. "Heke? Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked.

"I-I I think I better go," said Sunset as she raced out the door in embarrassment.

"What?!" called out Hamtaro."But you just got here!" He dashed after her. "You haven't even met all the Ham Hams yet," his voice fading into the tunnel.

"Okay… what the HELL just happened right now?" asked Boss.

"Like, I was about to ask the same question," stated Sandy. "What did you do to her Stanly?!" she yelled.

Stan was still in shock. "I don't know…" he said under his breath while staring at the door that Sunset and Hamtaro ran through.

_'''''Laura's school'''''_

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!! It was lunch time and Laura was still feeling uncomfortable about the thing that happened earlier. When she turned around to talk to Travis, there was no Travis to talk to. She looked around and saw him walking out the door with Isshin. This made Laura feel sad, yet mad at the same time. "Say, Kana. What are your thoughts on the new girl?"

"Hmm?" Kana looked confused and wondered where Laura was heading with this conversation. "Who? Isshin? Well, she seems to be pretty nice. Why?"

Laura figured that Kana didn't seem to notice how Travis and Isshin seemed to be so friendly with each other. Then she started to think that maybe she was just over reacting. With a sigh, she got out her lunch from her desk. "Why am I acting this way?"

"Oh... I get it..." Kana said with a sly voice. "You're jealous of Isshin aren't you?"

"What?!" Laura shot back. "No way! I'm not jealous! Especially not of HER. Travis doesn't even know her. What have I got to worry about?"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Laura didn't know how to answer that. She then started to think that maybe she _was_ jealous of Isshin. "What should I do then?"

"Why don't you ask Travis yourself?"

"I think I'll pass on that, Kana." Laura took a bite of her lunch. "Besides, what in the world am I supposed to say to him anyway?" she said in a muffled manner.

"Good point."

"Hey guys!" called another voice.

"Hey June," Laura and Kana greeted in unison; Laura still having food in her mouth.

"You guys seemed to be in deep thought. Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing special," said Laura. She didn't want to mention the fact that she was jealous of the new girl. She looked around. "Where's Kylie?"

"Kylie?" June pointed her thumb behind her over her shoulder at the door. "She's at the cafeteria getting lunch."

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Kana. She looked at June's packed lunch. "You didn't open your lunchbox yet. Are you on a diet or something?"

"Diet? No way! I'm just waiting for Kylie to get back." Just then, Kylie came in through the door with her lunch at hand. "Well speak of the Devil."

"Hey guys," Kylie started when she reached the group of girls. "Sorry I so took long, June."

"What _did_ take you so long, anyway?"

"Yeah, about that..." She started to scratch her cheek with one finger. "Say, is it natural for boys to be buying girls lunch?" Kylie asked as she sat down.

Laura, Kana and June just stared at Kylie. They seemed to be pretty interested in the reason as to why she asked that question in the first place. "What made you ask that?" June asked.

"I was behind Travis and the new girl, Isshin, in the lunch line." She then started to open up her lunch. "Apparently Isshin didn't have enough to pay for lunch. I heard her saying that the school lunches at her other school wasn't as expensive. So Travis offered to pay for her whole lunch, instead of the difference." She took a bite out of her meal and when she looked up, all three girls were staring at her. This made her feel uncomfortable. "What? Is there something on my face?"

_He bought her lunch?!_ Laura screamed in her head. _Already?!_

Kana noticed how Laura started to panic. "Uhh... Maybe he was just being kind? I mean, it is her first time here and she didn't know. Wouldn't you want to help out someone if they needed it?" She hoped her input was making Laura feel better. And it actually seemed to be working when Laura started to look a little relieved when she thought about it.

"I don't know," doubted June. "I think someone has a crush on the new girl. I find it cute, actually."

Laura then started to groan at June's words. _Thanks a lot, June, _she thought.

Time soon passed by and everyone had already finished their lunch; all but Laura. She was too busy thinking about what Kylie and June said earlier.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Laura?" asked a worried June. "It looks like you barely touched your food."

"Huh?" When Laura looked at her lunch, she saw her food was still there, and not in her stomach. "Oh... I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," she said in a dull way.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!! Lunch had ended and students were returning to their classes and into their seats. Laura gave out a huge sigh.

"Try not to think too much about what Kylie said," Kana whispered to Laura. "I'm sure it was nothing." She was doing all she could to cheer her best friend up. But it didn't seem to be working. As soon as Travis and Isshin walked through the door together, Laura started to feel uneasy and Kana was the only one who noticed it. An Anime sweatdrop formed on Kana's head. _So much for making her feel better... _she thought to herself.

_'''''outside the clubhouse tunnel'''''_

"Heloise!!! I mean... Sunset!!!" called out Hamtaro. He lost sight of his little sister in the tunnel and now can't seem to find her. "Sunset! Why'd you run off?! You still didn't meet everyone!" He then started talking to himself. "Where'd she go?" RUSTLE RUSTLE "Heke? Rustle Rustle?" He turned to a nearby bush and saw movement within the leaves. "Gotcha!" he said under his breath. He ran up to the bush and brushed aside the leaves. Inside was a very embarrassed little orange and white hamster.

Sunset stared up at her brother. She then looked back down at ground embarrassed. "I feel like a fool," she finally stated. "I can't face him anymore."

"Him? Who's him?" asked Hamtaro. He didn't get the fact that she was talking about Stan. "Did you do something wrong?"

Sunset just looked up at him and gave him a weird stare. She couldn't tell if he was just being stupid or if he really didn't know as to what the freak she was talking about. "Are you serious? Did you not see what I just did?"

"What did you do?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of your friend! How could you not have seen that? It happened right in front of you!" Little teardrops formed at her eyes.

"Heke? You mean Stan?" Hamtaro didn't really see what the big deal was. He remembered that Stan had done it to Bijou before. So he figured it wasn't a big deal since Stan didn't seem to worry about it so much, unlike Sunset who is practically crying about it. But he just smiled at her. "You shouldn't cry over things like this... Otherwise, you'll make everybody else worry. And you wouldn't want to make your brother worry... Right?"

Sunset just looked up at her brother.

"Everyone's waiting," he said, and held out his paw.

"Arigato… onii-san," she said with a smile, and took his paw; wiping those silly tears from her eyes.

**'''''End Chapter 3'''''**

Gee... Wasn't that lovely? LoL! Corny ending, I know. Oh well… It was all I could think of! So… Nyaa! And sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was in Washington for the past 2 months and the person I was staying with (my auntie) didn't want me to use the computer all the time. So I had no time to write... Unlike in Oklahoma, where my uncle practically just threw me his laptop. SIGH So here I am back home (Guam - FINALLY!!!) from my damn 3 month vacation. My brother was actually cool enough to give me his other computer that he had in his room. So now I can write... uhh... type as often as I want! Yay me!!

So hopefully this story will actually go somewhere. But I need your reviews so I know that I have readers out there. If I'm unaware that I have readers, I can't continue my story. 'Cause otherwise, I'll be wasting my time. And you guys wouldn't do that to me... Would you? O.O

-shmozie-


End file.
